


Lucky Life

by ladydragon76



Series: Lucky [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Hot Rod's a very lucky mech, and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Life

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Lucky  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings:** Sunstorm/Hotrod  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Cracky, Sticky, Canon? What canon? Post-War, so Megatron and Shockwave are dead, Starscream and Soundwave united with Prime, and viola! The makings of a Happily Ever After. ^_^ And if that sounds like a familiar plotline, you’re right, I’m borrowing it from a fic of my own to make easy and convenient over here.

Hotrod could hardly believe it was all over. He’d lived the war his whole life and had never expected to see it end. Sure, everyone talked about peace, but that’s just what you did during war. Right?

Now what was he going to do?

“I had hoped I would find you here,” a smooth, low voice said.

Hotrod turned, smiling, relief washing through him. “Wasn’t sure if you’d come.”

Sunstorm bit his lower lip adorably, optics flickering down for a moment, then he looked back up at Hotrod. “We both did.” Hotrod felt his spark flip at the smile he was given. “We are no longer on opposite sides of the battlefield.”

Hotrod fidgeted. “Think it’ll still be as much fun?”

Sunstorm laughed, and swept forward, arms wrapping around Hotrod in a tight embrace. “Where is this rule that we must give up sneaking around just because we no longer face charges of treason?”

Hotrod laughed too, hanging on to Sunstorm. “Wanna go shock the masses?” he asked, pressing his lips to the seeker’s. The question went unanswered for a few minutes as they hung there, lost in the kiss.

Sunstorm pulled back. “How shall we accomplish that?” He purred, making Hotrod shiver as his lips brushed over his cheek. “I have no wish to share you with anyone. Ever.” He captured Hotrod’s mouth again, and didn’t let go until both of them were panting.

“Just kiss me like that.”

“Where one and all can see?” Sunstorm chuckled. “Would you have me claim you?” he asked, voice deep and rolling. “I do not think you know what you ask.”

Hotrod grinned. “Would it mean we get to be together all the time? Recharge in the same berth?” That was the hardest part for Hotrod over the last couple years. Going back to the base, having to lie alone in his berth, unsure when he’d get to see Sunstorm next. It sucked slag. And if there was one thing he had been hoping for -even if he hadn’t ever expected it- it as for the war to end, and to get to be with Sunstorm all the time.

Sunstorm smiled. “Until our sparks extinguish.”

Hotrod’s spark pulsed, vents catching. “So… we should like… wait.”

“Wait?”

“Yeah, ya know. For a real berth for a change?”

Sunstorm, somehow still managing that shy smile of his, dipped his helm a little. “Are you referring to consummating our new life together?”

Hotrod fidgeted. “Uh. Yeah?”

Sunstorm beamed, and squeezed Hotrod even closer. “Shall we fly?” He didn’t wait for Hotrod to answer, launching them up. The floors of the old hotel whipped past, and Sunstorm clutched him close, his wings snapping in as they shot through a hole in the roof Hotrod was sure they couldn’t fit through.

Hotrod whooped, then howled as Sunstorm flew faster. He was laughing as they rushed through a handful of seekers. Sunstorm landed on a rooftop, and set Hotrod on his feet. Hotrod smiled, leaning back in the seeker’s arms to watch the others hovering close and curious.

A brilliantly green seeker flew closer. “What are you doing, Sunstorm?”

Sunstorm cradled Hotrod’s face. “This,” he said, and kissed Hotrod.

Hotrod felt his knees weaken. All around them it was silent, then, “Well. That explains a lot.”

Laughter followed Acid Storm’s words, but Hotrod was well past the point of caring. He pulled out of the kiss only far enough to smile up at Sunstorm. “Where’s your berth?”

Sunstorm purred, pulled Hotrod in close, and launched.


End file.
